BIG TIME RUSH: Blinded By Betrayal
by treehatsrock
Summary: Meet Gaby, a young beautiful Canadian girl who's desperation in to meeting her idols gets her a one way ticket to paradise, or is it? Gaby is pushed in to a world full of twists! but does she leave it without her BTR boy? (rated M for language and sexual reference)
1. Chapter 1

"Where the fuck have you been?" I moaned at my friend Meagan.

"I'm sorry... sorry, there was a slight problem... it's all sorted now. Come on or we are going to be late!" She replied pointing to the cab as she stood outside my house.

I grabbed my purse with a huff and followed her out the door.

Today was the day we were going to see big time rush! I had been crossing the days off on my calender for months.

Logan was my favorite, I adored him, worshipped him and desperately wanted to meet him.

Meagan and I had planned to get to the arena really early so we could try and catch a glimpse of the btr guys arriving. The thought of Logan made my heart swell to an unnatural size. He was so hot!

"Why were you late?" I questioned as I got comfy in the taxi.

"Couldn't find the tickets" she said, double checking that she had them in her bag.

"Fuck, I would never talk to you again if you messed this up" I said noticing the driver frown at me in his rear view mirror for my swearing.

Meagan rolled her eyes at me for my dramatics. "Your such a desperate girl! Logan is never going to notice you any way... well apart from those massive lips of yours!" she said spitefully.

I crossed my arms over my chest in a mood and stared out the window. Why did she always have to kill my dreams!?

It didn't take to long to get to the arena but because we were so late, the queue to get in was ridiculous. I wanted to get here early, have time to hunt down the boys, get inside early and find my seat. I hated being at the back. The boys didn't come to Canada nearly as much as I needed them to, so this was a big deal for me!

Meagan and I did however make friends with two other girls who were in the queue in front of us.

We spent the entire time waiting, talking about how cute our boys were, we also had a debate on which btr song was the best; confetti falling was my all time favorite and I couldn't wait to see the guys sing it live!

As the line of people snaked around the building slowly, the moment of joy was nearly apon us. I grabbed Meagans wrist in excitement.

We waved bye to our new friends as they went through the gates.

My hand shook with excitement as I placed my ticket in the electronic turnstile.

It came up with error and spat my ticket back out at me. I popped it straight back in eager to get inside.

The same thing happened.

It didn't look creased or bent, but I straightened it out on my leg and gave it another go.

The error warning came up again and my ticket was spat back out.

"Here try mine!" Meagan said as she handed me her ticket.

I popped hers in but the same thing happened; error!

"Excuse me!" I said to one of the event staff who was patrolling the area.

The butch looking lady, who possibly doubled up as a bouncer walked over to Meagan and I.

"What's the problem?" She asked in a surprising feminine voice.

"I think the machine is broken or something" I said putting the ticket in the turnstile slot to demonstrate it not working.

The woman took my ticket from me and gave it a good look.

"Come with me" she then said.

I smiled at Meagan. Finally we would be allowed in.

The woman, however didn't just let us in, she took us around to the side of the building where the ticket office was.

She showed the tickets to the guy who was in there then turned back to us.

"Where did you buy these from?" The Butch woman asked.

I looked at Meagan, it was her that had bought them, I just gave her the money.

"EBay" she replied. "It was the only place I could find any... the show was sold out" she explained.

The woman nodded.

"Okay... well im sorry girls but these are counterfeit. I can't let you enter unless you have a valid ticket... these don't even have the hologram on them... someone has tricked you I'm afraid" she said.

"What?! Meagan!?" I almost shouted at her.

Meagan looked at me, she looked as shocked as I did. "But I paid a load of money for those!" Meagan pleaded. "Can't you just let us in? Just this once?" She said border line in tears.

The Butch woman shook her head. "I'm sorry girls, even if I could, the show is sold out... maybe see them another time huh!" She replied seeing that Meagan was devastated.

The Butch lady took the other ticket from us and handed them over to the guy in the ticket office who ripped them up and put them in his bin, she then left us with a sympathetic smile.

"You silly fucking bitch!" I then shouted at Meagan.

"It wasn't my fault... I didn't know, did I!" She said defending herself.

"You should of checked! Oh my god... I'm so pissed off" I ranted.

"Gaby im sorry!" Meagan pleaded, she layed a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"Dont fucking touch me, or I may possibly punch you in the fucking face!" I hissed at her

"But-"

"Fuck off Meagan!" I said then began walking away.

I didn't want to see her again, my tears started rolling at the intense disappointment that weighed me down.

I sat on a wall and pulled out the cool aid from my bag and drunk it. I turned to look back at Meagan but she has gone. I was glad I never wanted to see her again. How would I ever forgive her for this.

I sniffed away the tears, tucking my black hair behind my ear as I tried to regain control of my emotions.

I heard the loud echo of music start up from inside the arena. The support acts must of started now.

I let out a sigh. I got up from the wall and decided to walk around, maybe catch a glimpse of the tour buses.

It was getting dark as I reached the large metallic fence. I could only see one bus from the position I stood, but I took my phone out and took a picture of it regardless. The flash of the camera flooded the place in light.

It was then I noticed that the gate of the fence wasn't that high... it was climb-able.

A picture of the inside of the bus would be more fun than the outside! I thought to myself.

I scaled the gate quickly, and ran in to the shadows so not to get spotted by anyone.

My heart was beating out of my chest and I chuckled to myself insanely at the thought of what I was actually doing.

"Desperate times gabs!" I sighed to myself.

I peaked in to the first bus but couldn't see anything. I then snuck around in to the second bus but couldn't see anything. My heart sunk as the third bus was the same. I decided to take a picture any way. Maybe the flash would light up the inside, that's if the glare from the window didn't spoil it.

I took my picture and then turned around, bumping in to a body.

"Oh holy shit!" I screamed out in shock of being caught.

The person chuckled at me, it was too dark to see anything as I stood between the buses. "What are you up to" the voice said to me in an amused manner.

I knew straight away who that voice belonged to.

"Logan?!" Popped out of my mouth in complete shock.

"Yeah!" He said taking my wrist and pulling me out in to the open, where it was lighter.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I said holding my hands up to my mouth.

Logan laughed at my silliness.

"I thought you were a journo'" he said. "You do realise the Windows are blacked out... we could see you looking in" he chuckled again.

I felt like a complete dumb ass. I followed him as he continued to the first bus.

I shook my head as I realised he must of been watching me the entire time.

"C'mon in" Logan said inviting me on the bus.

"Are you serious!?" I said still holding my hand up to my mouth, not sure if my cool aid was going to stay in.

"Yeah sure... you best hurry... we are due on stage soon" he replied.

Logan took my hand. Helping me up the huge steps.

_"No kendall! It wouldn't work like that! You can't fucking dance any way!"_ I heard James say as I set foot on the bus.

"Guys, cmon! We have a guest!" Logan said smiling, he still held on to my hand. I felt for sure I was about to explode.

"Sorry... creative differences!" Kendall said, giving me a beautiful smile.

"The difference being your not creative!" James snapped back at him; giving him the evil eyes.

"Whatever" Kendall replied with a scowl.

James kind of stared at Kendall for ages. He then narrowed his eyes.

"This is.. er.." Logan said looking at me.

"Gaby!" I whispered out.

"Gaby ... that's pretty" Logan said smiling. His crooked smile making me melt.

James broke his evil eye from Kendall and jumped up from his seat that ran along the inside of the bus. He stole me away from Logan, placing his arm around my shoulders. He guided me back to his seat. "How come your not inside then Gaby?" He asked.

"My friend messed up. She bought counterfeit tickets online... we weren't allowed in." I replied.

"Oh where is your friend?" Kendall then asked; if I didn't know better I would of sworn he was scowling at James as he spoke to me.

"She went home... I think" I replied. Kendall then huffed back in to his seat. I presumed he didn't like the thought of James having a female to look after and he didn't.

"You wanna watch the show?" Logan asked. He still stood by the door.

"Are you fucking with me?" I said bluntly.

Logan chuckled. "Na... im sure we can sort something out" Logan replied.

James then stood up, opened up one of the over head cupboards and began to rummage through.

He then slipped something over my head.

I looked at the lanyard he had just put on me. It had "**CREW**" written on the plastic card attached to it.

"Oh my god... seriously.. CREW!" I said staring at it in disbelief. I read the small print that I was allowed access all areas back stage. "Holy cow!" I then said.

"Well Gaby.. back stage is best I can do... the show is sold out" he teased.

"I love you guys so much! This Is awesome" I replied blushing. I saw out of the corner of my eye Kendall roll his eyes.

Once the guys were ready they escorted me inside the arena. I was overwhelmed. I saw Carlos, he was with his girlfriend, I had wondered where he was.

Logan stayed by my side, but it was James who had taken me under his wing. Kendall seemed a bit moody... not the guy who I had imagined him to be, James loved to annoy Kendall, he just kept trying to piss him off all the time. I wondered what creative differences they had with each other?

"...So stay here, you can see a bit of the show just through there..." James said as he pointed through the gap back stage, "but if you like... we could party afterwards. You up for it?" He then said to me.

Holy fuck I was being chatted up by James Maslow! "Er..." was the only word my brain could think of.

"I will take that as a yes!" James chuckled.

He was then called away by Carlos as all the guys gathered in a group. All placing a hand in the circle of friends, cheering for a good show.

I smiled at James, he was gorgeous but Logan had always been my favorite... I felt like I was cheating on my logie bear, but I would be insane to pass up this opportunity... partying with James! Oh my god!

* * *

Author note:

Written by treehatsrock and iloveeebtr.

hope it's going okay for you so far gaby! I will update this tomorrow. Originally meant as a one shot but after having a brain storm with my very good friend iloveeebtr; we have come up with something fairly special in the way of a very decent story line that I haven't done before... so gaby! You are in for a very interesting experience which will be once again spread over a few chapters for you!

Thanks to every one who is reading. Leave a review if you think it's worthy of one.

Nat x


	2. Chapter 2

I watched from the sidelines as I saw my boys sing confetti falling. The people around me were busy chatting, not taking a blind bit of notice to what btr were doing on stage.

I guess they had all seen this a million times... I would love to see this a million times. There is no way I would be able to chat amongst a group of people while this show was going on. No way!

I found myself clapping away when I was bombarded by sweaty bodies, Logan was first to come off stage, he gave me Beautiful smile before going to get a drink of water.

Next was Kendall who winked at me, then Carlos who just made Bee line for his girlfriend... then James came out. He had already lost his shirt some where during the last song. He had a small white fluffy towel in his hand, which he was delicately mopping up his sweat from his chest.

Oh sweet Jesus... he was putting on a show for me right now as he dabbed, and wiped, and pressed.

I licked my lips. He was too much. I wanted to touch him so badly.

James wouldn't take his eyes from mine, he could tell that I was enjoying his almost sexual show of sweat disposal.

"You ready to have some fun?" He asked me.

All I could do was nod. My mouth wasn't capable of doing much... it could probably manage to lick some of his sweat...

"Im just going to grab a drink.. you want one? James asked still smiling at me.

"That would be great!" I managed out.

James walked off to the large table and had a chat with some of the other people in his entourage.

"How did you find that?" Came a sexy voice. "Better than sneaking in tour bus windows?" Logan chuckled, he had a girl with him now. She had her arm wrapped around his waist.

"It was the most amazing experience of my life. Thank you so much" I said whole heartedly.

"You coming out with us?" Logan then asked

I looked over at James, I guess I was kind of his... fuck this was strange. "I think so yeah... where are you going?" I asked

James then snuck up behind me, placing his arm over my shoulder. "We are going to the bar at the hotel the crew are in... should be good! You still wanna come?" James asked, his eyebrows high with hope.

"I would love to... honestly love to" I replied. James once again smiled at me, he handed me a bottle of water.

"Im going to go and shower" Logan then said.

"Yeah me too... did you want to hang with Viola for a bit Gaby. She will show you where everything is" James said.

The girl who Logan was with then took my wrist in her hand. She had beautiful tanned skin and dark brown hair. I hated her on the inside because she had her arms around my Logan just moments before, but her big smile made me realise she was nothing but friendly.

"See you in a bit baby" she said in her thick Spanish accent.

I just gave James a smile. He gave me a beautiful one back.

"Where are we going?" I asked Viola.

"To the bus... once the boys are showered and ready for us they will come back" she replied as she weaved me through crowds of people, flashing her own VIP pass to whoever needed it.

Once we got through a door to the outside, I realised how hot I actually was, the air inside was so stuffy. It felt nice to have a cool breeze on my face.

Viola weaved once more through trailers and cars that were parked up until she reached the second of the tour buses that I had earlier peeked in to.

She flicked on lights and slouched down on to one of the seats. She rummaged through her bag and begun fixing her makeup.

I just sat down and gave the tour bus a good look around. I could not believe I was sat in here. It didn't look like a tour bus... but I didn't really know what they were meant to look like. The cabinets on the walls were a shiny faux wood color, the seats that ran along the sides were red... and very comfy. A table which matched the cabinets was fixed at the end of the bus surrounded by a huge U shaped sofa, a tv was positioned on the wall.

I then noticed 4 bunk beds one of which wasn't made. I wondered who the messy one was.

"Did James meet you tonight.. or you knew him before?" Viola asked as she painted her nails.

"I only met him tonight" I replied feeling out of my depth.

Viola nodded.

"How long have you been dating Logan... I didn't know he had a girlfriend." I asked.

Viola chuckled. "I don't think he does either!" She replied. "But we have been together about 4 months... Logan is your favorite? Yes?" She asked, her Spanish accent entrancing me.

"How did you know that?" I asked feeling very awkward.

"It's easy to spot once you have seen it a few times. The guys can usually tell straight away when they do meet and greets... James is nice though... or does he not float your boat?" Viola asked, her eyes amused, waiting for an answer.

"I think only a deranged person would say no to James Maslow" I laughed.

"Exactly" she smiled.

"Do the guys often meet girls at the shows?" I asked cautiously.

Viola shrugged. "Sometimes, but they aren't one night wonders... it's how Logan and I met. Kendall did have a girl but she just kind of went after a few weeks. I guess sometimes the boys aren't always what the fans hope them to be."

"They all seem pretty amazing to me... I can't believe they took me back stage! I can't believe I'm sat here" I said looking around the bus.

Viola smiled. "They are still just ordinary boys at the end of the day... their job is just a bit cooler than being a cable guy or working in Mcdonalds... which is probably what Logan would be doing, he isn't the brightest spark" viola said laughing.

"I always thought Logan was pretty deep" I replied.

Viola smiled once more. "You will see" she said, offering me the use of her make up bag.

"Im fine thanks... I don't really wear a lot" I said.

"You may regret that when you see the other girls that start creeping about... they can be complete bitches!" Viola explained.

"You seem nice" I added honestly.

Viola shrugged once more. "Im just an ordinary girl, it's the singers and models who think they are better than you that you gotta watch out for... what do you do Gaby?" She asked.

"Im still studying. What do you do?" I asked her back.

"Just a waitress in my dad's restaurant" she replied.

I was about to say she could probably pass as a model but the door to the bus swung open and the 4 big time rush boys swaggered in, Carlos had his girlfriend with him, and Dustin hung around by the door. They all looked incredibly smart and clean now they had showered and changed.

"Oh a new one" I heard Regan say.

Regan Valentine was Carlos' girlfriend. They had been an item for just over a year. Although Carlos himself was adored by thousands, Regan was not a popular girl amongst the big time rush fans. She was heavily involved in the porn industry and the couple was frowned upon because of Carlos having so many young fans.

I looked up at viola to see her reaction to Regan, I gathered they didn't really get along as she was ignoring her completely.

"This is Gaby!" James said flopping down on the large U shaped sofa at the back of the bus. He patted the seat next to him to beckon me over. I did as I was commanded and moved. James put his arm around me directly I sat down.

"Gaby! Well its a pleasure" Regan then said, her tone seemed friendly but I could of sworn I detected a hint of sarcasm.

James grabbed the remote and flicked the tv on that hung on the wall of the tour bus, he got comfy, placing his feet on the faux wood table in front of him.

"Has any one seen my green vans?" Kendall asked as he rifled through a pile of belongings.

"No dude but hurry up!" Logan said waiting impatiently, everyone else looked good to go apart from Kendall who wore no shoes.

While the shoe search went on, I got comfy with a maslow arm draped over me. A commercial for True Blood was on the tv.

"I love this!" James said.

"I've never really watched it." I replied.

"Seriously!" James said looking shocked, he grabbed a case from the side of the sofa next to him. "Here... have a read of the back... it's amazing. Best show I've seen in ages!" James added as he handed me the True Blood box set he had just picked up.

He placed his arm back around me, as he settled back in to his seat.

I read the back of the dvd, it did sound good... it looked completely full of sex too. No wonder he liked it. "Sounds really good" I said handing it back to him.

"_Where is my fucking left shoe?!"_ I heard kendall moan in the back ground.

"You wanna watch it?" James asked about the dvd.

"I thought we were going out?" I questioned.

James looked up at Kendall and chuckled. "I think we might be a while" he said grinning as Kendall was now verified as the owner of the messy bed, he was now making it more messy as he rampaged through his covers trying to find his one lost shoe.

"Okay sure" I replied.

James pressed play on the remote and the beginning of true blood started on the screen.

"Are you local to here then?" James asked making small talk.

"Yeah not far... about a 45 minute drive" I replied beginning to relax. Viola was right, they were just ordinary boys, once the initial shock of it being James from btr has worn off, he was just a normal guy... watching tv with me.

"That's cool, I will try and fix you up with some more tickets for you and your friend to watch the show properly" he then said.

"This is your last Canadian show" I replied.

James raised a sexy eyebrow at me. "Hmmm so it is.. maybe you could come over to LA for one of those shows" he said with an amazing smile.

I giggled at his blatant chat up line. I found him funny, and James loved making me smile. His eyes gleamed whenever I did.

"Your laugh is cute" he said in a whisper.

My face turned bright red at his compliment. But James continued to smile.

Kendall then walked over and started searching the floor and over head cupboards trying to find his, shoe, the rest of the group were now all sat down with voila, chatting and laughing. I looked at Logan. He looked very smitten with his girlfriend. Talking to her softly, his face so close to hers. Every now and then he would kiss her.

"Your a logie girl then?" James said with a half smile.

"He was my favorite... sorry" I said.

James chuckled. "I like a challenge" he replied.

"Oh god! Get a room!" Kendall said as he was pretty much hanging over the arm of the sofa James and I were sat on as he tried to find his shoe.

I laughed at the banter.

"Technically this is my room" James replied dryly nodding towards his bed that was on the bottom bunk. he smiled away at Kendalls frustrated face as his shoe hunt wasn't going well.

"Where is the fucking thing!" Kendall growled as he threw a book across the room.

"What are you looking for?" James asked with a grin.

"My flaming shoe!" Kendall replied now upright again.

"What the red ones?" James asked.

"No James! Green... my green vans!" Kendall said losing the plot as he thrust the one and only green van he could find in James' face.

"Oh you should of said" James replied as he lifted his backside up and pulled out a green shoe that he had been sat on the entire time Kendall had been looking.

Kendall snatched the shoe. "Your a fucking retard!" He snapped, but hid a grin that threatened to escape from his lips.

James smiled away, thrilled that he had managed to annoy his band mate so well.

Kendall slipped the shoe on. The rest of the group then began filing out of the bus door. I was still stuck on the sofa with James. His arm still wrapped around me. I liked how it felt. It made me feel important.

James leaned in to my ear, his breath hot on my skin. "Did you want to just hang out here?" He asked, giving a side ways nod to the tv.

My first response to this was to gulp. My second was to look at the remainer of the group that gathered belongings on the bus before exiting... I really didn't feel like I fitted in with them. And I wasn't dressed up enough to go to a celebrity party.

"Yeah... I would like that" I whispered to James. He gave me a killer smile in response.

"J' you coming then?" Kendall asked now he was finally ready and waiting at the door.

"Nope! Gonna give it a miss." He grinned.

"Seriously?" Kendall said in a pissed off tone, I guess the shoe antic had already annoyed him enough.

"We are good watching this" James replied.

"Whatever!" Kendall replied then left the bus, slamming it behind him.

I let out a giggle. "That was mean, sitting on his shoe the entire time" I said.

James chuckled, "tell me about you Gaby... I bet you know everything about me... and Logan!" He laughed. "I want to know everything about you" he added.

I got comfy, slipping my shoes off and placing my feet on the coffee table like James was doing. I felt a lot more relaxed now every one had gone. "There isn't much to tell really. I'm just an ordinary girl from Ontario... I'm just Gaby!" I replied.

"You don't strike me as being ordinary... there is something about you... something amazing!" James said, the smell of his sweet cool breath on my face was hypnotic.

I looked at James, his face looked serious but he always had that friendly smile on him.

"I wouldn't say I'm something amazing... oh I like to dance, I do ballet. I have an exam coming up soon. Doing a lot of Pointe technique... it's tricky" I said.

"Seriously! I've done ballet... only did lessons for a few years, but I want to see your Pointe efforts!" He said grinning.

"I didn't know you did ballet?" I said shocked.

"Not many people do" he chuckled. I then imagined James in a tight- **No gabs! Stop it!** I said to my self, before my imagination ran wild.

"Maybe I could show you sometime... my Pointe I mean!" I said blushing again.

James smiled at me. "Your cute when you go all red like that. "The guys take the piss out of me because I get rosy red cheeks a lot... it suits you though" he said.

If anything this made me go redder. He was so sweet.

"I feel really comfy with you James... like I've known you forever" I said, the conversation seemed effortless.

"So I'm beating Logan hands down then?" He asked.

I nodded. "I think so" I smiled.

"What would you think could secure me a proper date with you... tomorrow, perhaps?" He said.

"Why don't you just ask me and see what I say?" I replied.

James grinned. "Okay... Gaby, I was wondering if you would like me to take you out somewhere... on a date." He said shyly.

The biggest smile erupted on my face.

"I think I'm washing my hair" I joked.

James shook his head in amusement at me. He then kissed me on the cheek. "You're definitely something special that I don't want to let go of" he replied still smiling.

"In that case I think I could spare one evening for you" I teased.

"So it's a date?" He asked hopefully.

"I would love to go on a date with you James... can I be honest. I'm going to make myself sounds really stupid now but... well it feels like I've done this before... with you" I replied.

"You mean like deja-vu?" He asked, intrigued.

"No... like... I'm not sure I can't explain it" I said.

"Like we were lovers in a past life" James then said, his face fairly serious now as I watched him.

"Exactly that" I replied.

"I know precisely what you mean" James then said looking away to his feet. I think I had embarrassed him.

"It suits you too" I said to him.

"What suits me?" James asked confused.

"When your cheeks flush red" I replied.

James then met my gaze with a beautiful smile. I snuggled in to his arm naturally as we watched what was left of the episode of True Blood.

I couldn't help but notice him keep looking at me. He had a very satisfied face on him which made me feel like the most adored girl on the planet right now. I wasn't sure my butterflies that I now had for my first official date with James tomorrow would stay under control.

My Logan feels didn't stand much of a chance next to the love I now had for James. I sure as heck, did not see this coming.

* * *

Author note:

Co-written by treehatsrock and iloveeeBTR.

Thanks to every one who is reading, reviewing, favouriting, and subscribing to the story. Just in case you are wondering why I have somehow managed to do a second chapter with still no sex (lol, it's a miracle for me) this story needs to develop slowly or it just won't work, so if your finding it a bit boring please bear with it. IloveeeBTR and myself are very excited about this one... so just trust us and keep reading! There is the very possible chance that I won't be able to pull off what I'm trying to achieve. (Which hopefully will be a heart wrenching, emotional love story) so keep in mind I'm very much an ametuer which struggles with the romance side.

Moving on... the reviews!

Iloveeebtr, glad you enjoyed the write up, we make a good team! Should of done this ages ago. It's a bit more classy than "big time fucked up", although that story was hilarious hahaha.

Rusher1, GABY! The star girl. I hope you like this as it plods along. I know Logan is your man in real life, so I'm trying to get some logie time in this for you too with little convos and stuff, but I hope you enjoy your James romance. Buckle your seat belt! Maslow wants you!

Annabellex2, I really hope it turns out as well as I have it set in my mind. Thanks for your review!

Hendslowmidtjr, thank you! Glad you enjoyed that. The first chapters are always the hardest to get ppl to carry on reading, so I hope to see your name pop up again. Thanks for the review!

Will update hopefully tomorrow, my other story texan teardrops is almost finished, so that will free up a lot more of my time to concentrate on this. I have a personalised Carlos fic to do which will hopefully be up by the weekend, then I've got another Kendall one to do for one of my Twitter followers. Iloveeebtr has just finished her second story, if you like my btr stories then you will love hers.

Check them out

Story 1 big time rush - first impression.

Story 2 big time rush - are you the one for me.

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you like... we love them (even the mean ones, they keep us amused)

Have a great day guys! Nat x (p.s. im getting to the bottom of the barrel with my Shakespeare names which get thrown in to my stories so that's why they are getting... different!)


	3. Chapter 3

Rain pelted down at the car window. It was falling quicker than James' wipers could swipe it away.

I felt tired from the big time rush concert last night. I was up until three chatting to James and watching true blood. He had called me a cab, I got home just before 4 but I was up early again texting him.

The texts had been flying between us. He was adorable. Constantly making me laugh. We were now on our way somewhere for our first date.

"Where are you taking me then?" I asked, James.

James grinned at me. "Bowling!" He replied. "How does that strike you?... get it, strike you!" He added.

I shook my head and laughed away at him. "Your jokes are awful!" I teased him.

James chuckled at me. "Does that sounds okay though? Bowling?" He asked.

"It sounds great!" I replied honestly. "I'm terrible though."

"I can give you a few tips if you like?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I will look forward to that. Aren't you worried about being seen with me?" I asked.

"The question is more are you worried about being seen with me?" He asked.

"Why would I be, I mean your James Maslow!" I replied stating the obvious.

"And your fully aware of the hate you will receive once a picture of us is plastered all over the internet" he said, glancing at me as he drove.

"I'm okay with that" I replied.

"Really? He asked, looking pleased.

"Yeah really... James wouldn't you prefer someone a bit more... well like Regan Valentine? Someone a bit more special." I said just above a whisper. I didn't like giving him the option to give me up after we had only just got to know each other, but I felt like a zero compared to all the glitz and glamour in his life.

James just shook his head. "No way! I have to have a normal girl, I could never put up with someone like Regan... just because your not famous doesn't mean your not special." James said narrowing his eyes.

He drove in to the parking lot of the local bowling alley. My heart felt like it might propel itself in to the air... I was on a date with James Maslow!

"You used to go out with with that girl in the group though didn't you? I've forgotten her name." I said

"Scarlett Schiff?" James questioned.

"Yeah that's her." I agreed on hearing the name.

"We were only ever friends" James said with a chuckle. He parked up and turned the engine off.

"What's so funny maslow?" I asked, the night was dark but the well lit car park made James' good looking features very prominent.

James got out of the car and walked round opening up my door for me. He took my hand. "I just find it amusing that you feel that comfortable with me that you assume we will end up an item! All this chit chat about you being ordinary and comparing yourself to other girls..." He said chuckling as we walked toward the bowling alley.

I leaned my head on his arm as a way of saying he had caught me out. "Sorry... I am jumping the gun." I replied blushing, realising that I was giving him the third degree about girls when I had only known him five minutes.

"It's cool, your totally right... I wanna date you like crazy" he replied.

I gave him a beautiful smile. He seemed so ordinary himself, apart from the expensive clothes and flashy hire cars I had seen so far.

We walked in to the bowling alley, still holding hands. I looked at everyone's faces to see if they were looking at James and I, I wanted to shout out "look what I've got!" But directly I did realise someone notice James I panicked. I wasn't big on attention.

"You okay?" James asked as we stood at the desk changing our shoes over.

"Yeah... this is weird" I said as I glanced at another girl who had noticed James, she then ran over to tell her friend, who then tugged on her moms sleeve and pointed directly at us.

"We can go if you like?" He asked concerned by my scared looking face.

"No I will be fine" I replied burying my face in to his arm for just a second as he leaned on the desk waiting for his shoes.

"Gabs?" James said turning to me as he rested his arms on the over sized desk. He looked serious.

"Yeah?" I asked worried.

"Do you think you will need the barriers up... you don't want a gutter ball all the time huh!" He replied sarcastically, making me giggle once again.

Once we had our shoes on we made our way to our lane number, James took control of the score computer. He wrote my name in as FLUFFY, and his own as GINGER.

"that's random" I laughed.

James didn't reply, he just gave me a gorgeous smile.

It however became very obvious why he hadn't used our real names on the score board as he was completely rubbish at bowling, and didn't want the small teenage audience to be able to figure his score out so easily.

"Are you doing this on purpose? Because I'm so terrible" I laughed as he got his 4th gutter ball in a row.

"No" James chuckled. "I swear... I must just be having a bad night... I'm usually getting all the strikes." He smiled, I couldn't tell if he was fibbing or not.

"So when do you go back to LA?" I asked as I sat down, letting him take his turn, he knocked only one pin down.

"Tomorrow! You gonna miss me gaby?" He asked smiling. I stood up and selected the pink ball from the rack.

I swung my arm back and released the bowling ball. I knocked 4 over.

I saw James looking pleased as I looked at the score board and saw I was winning.

"I might miss you... do you think you will visit?" I asked.

James shrugged. "Maybe! Do you think you will visit me?" He asked.

"Maybe" I giggled.

The game went on and James got further and further behind. I noticed a group of girls huddled around at the back of our lane. They made me feel uncomfortable.

I took my last go, knocking down 5 pins all together, but James was never going to be able to make a comeback.

"Hope your not a sore loser" I chuckled.

James stood up from the bench and grabbed his bowling ball. "I'm not a sore loser.. I wasn't after winning the game. My mom always taught me if you let the lady win, you will win the ladies heart" he said then swung his arm up, and released the ball. James had a lot more precision in his feet and his back this time. The ball glided down the alley, awarding him a perfect strike.

He turned and gave me the most amazing smile with a wink.

"You sod! I knew you were fibbing." I laughed.

James chuckled flinging his arm around my neck. "You wanna get a drink?... maybe I will stretch to some fries too" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" I smiled.

We began walking away but the girls that had been lurking around us appeared in front of James.

"Can we have a picture with you James?" The bravest one asked.

James removed his arm from me. "Sure ladies" he replied. Two of the girls went either side of James while another took the picture, they then swapped around so everyone has a photographic keepsake of him. He spent a little while chatting to them before he made his excuses of being hungry.

We changed our shoes back, I noticed a guy looking at me, he eyed James over, probably wondering what a guy like him was doing with the likes of me. I smiled at the guy, who wore a red sweat shirt, he smiled back then went over to his friends.

James once again wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked up to the burger restaurant that was inside the bowling alley.

"Do you like all the attention you get?" I asked noticing that a lot of people were looking at him or taking pictures of him.

"I don't mind it, I love my job.. I'm used to it now... you find it uncomfortable though huh?" He replied.

"I don't think I could ever get used to it but I will definitely have to get myself a new wardrobe if people are going to be taking pictures of us" I replied. James paid for the food he had ordered and turned to face me.

"Sounds like you don't want to give up on this" he asked looking at me. His tone was serious now.

I looked around at the growing crowd. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private" I whispered.

James flashed me a smile. "Wanna get some fresh air? I think the rain has stopped" he said taking one of the fries and eating it.

"Sure"

James and I walked outside, he sat down on a wall just underneath a canopy resting the drink and fries down next to him, it was still raining slightly. I went to sit next to him, but James grabbed my waist and pulled me on to his lap. His hand rested just on my hip, I could feel the warmth from him straight away.

He presented the drink in front of me.

"Thanks!" I said taking a sip from the straw. Holy fuck I was sharing a straw with James Maslow. I got the giggles at this ridiculous thought.

"What's funny now?" James grinned as he leaned down at the side of my face.

"Nothing really... this is just so surreal... a straw!" I said laughing again.

James looked at me with amused eyes. "Gaby?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied still laughing.

"You wanna go out with me... like a regular thing?" He asked.

My laughter only got worse at his words. My shoulders were shaking with it. James remained polite, letting me get on with it.

"Im..." I laughed out.

An unfortunate snort then left my mouth which made James laugh, and possibly reconsider his question he just asked me.

Insane tears of laughter rolled down my cheeks. "Oh my god..." I chuckled, beginning to calm down. My stomach ached. "Im so sorry... this is just mental! But yeah... regular thing... Holy fuck!" I said

"Really?" James asked shocked.

I wiped my eyes, still smiling. "Why are you so shocked that I want to get to know you, I can't imagine that any girl has ever turned you down!"

James shrugged. "I've had people turn me down before, not everyone wants a complicated life do they?" He replied, his voice low.

"Did someone break your heart James?" I asked.

"No... it didn't even get started for my heart to get broken. What about you Gaby?"

"I've never been in a proper relationship before, had a few boyfriends but nothing serious... still came away crying a few times though." I explained.

James passed me the fries, I felt comfy on his lap, his breath as he spoke near my ear made shivers run down my spine.

"Well I hope I make you laugh a lot more than I make you cry" he said softly.

I smiled at him. "You seem so serious about me, are you like this with everyone you take a liking to?" I asked intrigued. I took a sip from the soda, making a mental note that it now had maslow germs on it. I gave the tip of the straw a lick once it was inside my mouth.

"Not everyone... your different, I've never met anyone that I have clicked with so fast." He replied.

I moved my backside on James' lap so I could see his face better. His arm wrapped tighter around me.

"I will miss you when you leave tomorrow" I said softly.

James smiled. He brought his face in closer to mine, this was going to be out first kiss. My heart boomed in my chest, my eyes fluttered down to his beautiful lips, then back up to his eyes.

Just as our lips were about to touch James moved away.

"Do you know that guy?" James asked in a whisper.

I turned and looked at the guy wearing the red sweat shirt, he was with his two friends having a cigarette but he was looking at me.

"No I don't know him, he smiled at me inside, I thought he recognised who you were?" I said.

I backed my body further in to James, he was warm and I adored the feeling of butterflies and romance and being just inches away from his face. He made every inch of me feel excited.

"Your perfume is nice" James said as I moved.

"Thanks, you smell like fries" I laughed as I watched him eat the last one.

"So your saying I smell delicious?" James grinned.

I chuckled. "Pretty much" I said offering him some of the soda, he popped the straw in his mouth and sucked. I smiled knowing I had just licked the straw and now James had it in his mouth... I bet a load of rushers would kill for a used straw by James maslow... maybe not one I had licked though.

The rain became coming in sideways as the wind picked up, James and I were beginning to get wet even though we were underneath the canopy from the bowling alley.

"Shall we go back to the car?" James asked over the loud sound of rain as it beat down like stones on the canopy roof.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." I replied standing up, I rested my bag in the crook of my arm. James walked over to the trash can to put the soda cup and the fries box in the bin. He put his arm around my neck and we began the short journey to the car.

"What else did you fancy doing tonight? We could watch a film if there is anything decent on at the cinema" James asked.

"Yeah I'm up for that... Sounds good!" I smiled as one of the boys who the red sweat shirt guy was with walked up to us.

James had his smile on his face, ready to greet him. I bet he gets so fed up with having to be polite all the time.

"You got the time dude?" The guy asked James.

"Sure!" He replied and released himself from my neck to look at his watch.

In a split second I had my bag yanked from my arm and was pushed to the ground from behind. My knees seared with pain as they hit the rough gravel road from the parking lot. I looked up to see James running off after the two men that I could see.

I started crying with shock. My hands stung from smacking down on the ground, they were cut and had tiny stones suck in them.

James came jogging back, he had my bag in his hand.

"Gaby! Fuck! Are you okay?" He asked helping me back up to my feet.

I nodded, painful tears still left my eyes. "Yeh!" I said now trembling.

James placed his arm around my waist and helped me in to his car, once we were both inside he locked the doors. "I got your purse back... the straps broken though. They got away" he said softly as he placed my bag down by my feet. "Are you hurt bad?" He asked concerned.

"I don't think so" I replied, my voice shaking, I turned my hands over, they were covered in blood and grit.

"Your leg looks pretty bad" James said.

I looked down at my knee, I could see blood seeping through my tight jeans. "Fuck! These are my best fucking jeans too" I said angrily seeing there was a hole in them now.

"Well as long as your priorities are all still okay" james chuckled.

I looked up to him, "are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine" he whispered. "There is a first aid kit under your seat... Shall I pull it out?" He asked.

I nodded, then realised straight away why he asked, as his head then went pretty much in between my legs trying to pull out the first aid box.

I let out a laugh, I could see his cheeks flushing red as he came back up.

"Sorry" he said with a smile.

"Pleasure is all mine" I replied with a cheeky wink.

James opened up the green box and pulled out some packets of sterile wipes. He took my battered hands and gently wiped them. I winced as it stung.

"Sorry" he whispered.

I smiled. "It's fine, thanks for getting my bag back... your a true life hero James" I replied softly.

"Did you want to report it? To the police I mean?" He asked as he gently held my hand as he cleaned my cuts.

"No point is there?" I asked.

"I guess.. you sure your okay? Your shaking like a leaf" he replied.

"It's just the shock, I'm only grazed... No big deal" I smiled. "Just dumb ass teens huh! I replied

"Yeah, It's a shame, feel like it's ruined our night out." He said softly.

I shook my head. "It's not ruined it James, I still had fun with you, I think I will have to skip the cinema though. I will have to sort my leg out" I sighed.

James dabbed at my hand gently with another wipe. He looked up once he was finished. I met his eyes. Beautiful brown eyes.

Once again James leaned in, he took my head in his hands and guided me towards him.

I moved closer to him, looking up at his kind face that was now bathed in the glow of the parking lot lights.

I felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming me. I compulsively reached out and placed my hands on his smooth cheeks. He didn't resist. He placed his own hands cautiously on my hips.

My heart beat heavily, I slowly elevated myself in my seat and stared into his eyes, almost pleadingly, trying to communicate my desire to be consumed by him. James stared back, and apparently understanding my feelings, drew closer to me.

I closed my eyes, my lips parted slightly in anticipation, awaiting for what I had been longing for.

A few seconds passed before I finally felt his warm lips brush against mine.

At that very moment, I felt my passion for him course through my body, causing me to shake even more uncontrollably.

James moved his position, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly as he began to kiss my lips. I moaned softly, kissing back to the best of my ability.

Moments later, I felt his warm moist tongue slide between my lips. I greeted it with my own, feeling his breath in my mouth.

As our tongues caressed against each other, I felt his hands slide down my back and to the base of my spine. I squirmed playfully as he ran his fingers across me.

We kissed passionately, holding each other in our warm embrace, expressing our unspoken love. After what felt like eons to me, our mouths finally parted, and our eyes met once more.

James continued to hold me, silently staring into my eyes.

After giving him a smile, I placed my head against his chest. The beating of his heart was audible, an indication that he felt the same way I did. He stroked my hair gently, planting a loving kiss on my head and then nuzzled his nose against it.

Our first date might not of been perfect but our first kiss definitely was... I didn't want him to go back to Los Angeles!

* * *

Author note: co written by treehatsrock and iloveeebtr, thanks to every one who is reading, reviewing, favouriting and subscribing!

Rusher1, hope this is going okay for you, I may have to bleed you of some more information soon to keep it about you! I hope you have a passport! You will be crossing the border soon!

Thanks to everyone else who is reading, I'm not going to put estimated update times on here as now I'm trying to do two fics at the same time it's getting harder to do a chapter a day on both. But they will still be regular updates, only problem with fanfics is they take 5 minutes to read, but this chapter took me 4 hours to write.

So the story is still going slow, got to first base with James though so can't bad lol.

Thanks for reading. Nat x


	4. Chapter 4

"_WOOHoo_!" Played my windows down text notification.

I was in the shower. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped my body in it, still dripping water all over the floor; I raced to my phone.

I opened up the text message

"20 mins til my flight is called. I dont wanna go! J XOX"

I sighed, I didn't want him to go either. I already said my goodbyes to him earlier on this morning. I felt I had known him forever.

I looked down at my grazed knee from being mugged last night. I was going to miss my lovely James... my hero.

I pondered what to reply. "I know me too. I want 1 more kiss xx" I eventually decided and pressed send.

I towel dried my hair and dried my body off, getting changed in to some clean clothes.

It all seemed like just a dream now, just a happy memory. I was worried that James was going to forget me easily once he was back on his home turf with distractions.

"Will u miss me? XOX" came his next text, as the woohoo of Windows down played.

"More than u could possibly know! Xx" I sent back as I brushed my teeth. I was going to meet Meagan. She was absolutely gob smacked when I told her what had happened, and I think extremely pissed off it hadn't happened to her.

"I don't think u will miss me at all gaby xox" was the next reply received.

I stared at my phone for a while, I hated texts like this, was he in a mood or did he really just miss me and felt sad?... maybe this was his way of trying to start an argument and dump me?

I sighed. I had no clue what to reply. I went down stairs to grab my jacket. The weather was fairly warm outside today but it had been raining on and off still.

"Of course I will! Why say that? R U OK? Xx" I sent back.

I hunted my jacket down and slipped it on.

I groaned when the "_woohoo_" message alert sounded. I didn't like James all grumpy. It didn't suit him.

I opened up the text as I grabbed my house keys. Meagan should be here any second.

"Im fine I jst know u won't miss me 1 bit!" Said his reply. The first thing I noticed was no kisses on his text. My heart sunk. I felt I had lost him.

The doorbell rang. Once again I sighed. Great! now Meagan was going to be as happy as a pig in shit that I had ruined things with James.

"Why are you saying this? Xx" I replied back quickly, really not in the mood to talk to Meagan, I felt like I wanted to cry. The disappointment I felt was nothing I had ever experienced.

With a sad face I opened up the door.

"Because im here!" James replied with a big smile on his face as he stood on my doorstep.

I could of exploded on the spot with a mixture of emotions, I'm not sure how I didn't break down and cry to be perfectly honest.

James scooped me in to his huge muscular arms.

"How are you here?" I mumbled in to his leather jacket that he wore.

His smile was brilliant. Even more amazing than I remember it being.

"I came back... you said you wanted one more kiss" he replied.

My heart melted. "That was 5 minutes ago James! You must of been already on your way here" I said giving him a dirty look.

He grinned at me. "Maybe... I forgot something any way so had to come back... but at least you get one more kiss" he replied softly.

James placed his lips on mine, it had the same magnificent feeling that it did the first time we had kissed. He teased me with his tongue now we knew each other a little better. His kisses were delicious.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Came a familiar voice. James and I reluctantly parted from our kiss, he turned around to see Meagan walking up the garden path.

"Meg this is James... James this is my best friend Meagan." I said introducing them. Meagan just gawped at James.

He smiled politely at her while she gathered her fine motor skills again. he had that "ready smile" that he did when meeting fans. It wasn't his proper smile. I knew that now. Any smile James did was beautiful but I could easily tell the difference between a smile meant for me and one for a fan.

I prodded Meagan with my finger.

"Holy moly... your here!" She said to James. "I actually thought you were making it up Gaby." She added.

"You thought I was making it up?" I replied rolling my eyes at her. "I showed you a picture of James and I"

Meagan stared at james. "Yeah I thought it was a face in hole thing... wow your really tall" she said to james who still had the fan smile on him.

"Maybe your short" James said sarcastically.

"Meagan maybe you could... get a drink, Make yourself scarce?" I said giving her the eye to say fuck off for a minute.

"No need to be rude" she said with a smile walking in to my house.

"Did you want to come in James" I said to him.

He gave me his true smile. "I would love to gabs" he replied cheerfully.

He made me giggle. Meagan was in the kitchen so I brought James in to the living room.

I wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to kiss me again. His lips were so soft, his scent so welcoming. I never thought in a million years that I would feel this strongly about James.

"What did you forget then?" I asked him, giving him one more small kiss for luck.

"You!" He replied, his smile so real but his eyes told the story that he feared he had wasted his time.

"James..." I began, but not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Please Gaby... just for a couple of days. I don't wanna leave you alone when I want you so bad... I've booked us a flight... see!" He said holding out tickets for me to look at.

"James I can't just leave for LA, I've got things here that I can't just drop..." I said.

"I've got a party to go to tonight... with the band. I want you there with me! Please gabs!" He replied.

I sighed, I did want to go but it was not really an option. "James I can't afford to go, and... well I can't just drop everything here" I replied.

"You don't need to afford to go! I will take care of you Gaby... please! Just a couple of days it won't make any difference to your studying... please gabs!" He pleaded as he sat down on my couch.

I looked at my beautiful James, his eyes reasoning with me so bad.

"If I don't go... Will you dump my ass?" I asked cautiously. Obviously I wanted to know what the repercussions were here.

James shook his head and narrowed his eyes at me. "Of course not! I just don't want to leave you behind. You will forget about me and I need you."

Sitting down next to James, I took his hand. "Why... or more to the point how do you have these self esteem issues. You are James maslow! Your not someone who I can forget easily"

James produced his fan smile.

"Why are so nervous?" I asked. His smile the biggest giveaway to his emotions.

"How do you know I'm nervous?" He asked, looking down to our joined hand.

I smiled at him. "I'm not going to let you know my trade secret James."

"Please come back with me" he replied seriously.

I let out a sigh. I felt cornered, if I went with him it would be amazing but I'm all ready so far behind with my studies... plus the lack of cash flow; I didn't want to rely on James for money.

But what if I didn't go? James would go away thinking bad of himself.

"James when I first met you, you were filed with confidence but now I know you, your confidence had just faded away. Why is that?" I said in a serious whisper.

"I wasn't scared of losing you before I met you, now I'm worried I'm not good enough" he replied.

I kissed the side of his face. "Your not going to lose me because you have to go home James" I said softly to him.

"Please come back just for two days" he asked again.

My mouth opened to say I couldn't but Meagan walked in the room.

"Are you insane!" She said to me.

"Meagan it's nothing to do with you!" I moaned.

"Yeah well I know, but seriously! You've got this amazing opportunity to go to America... LA of all places with James Maslow! Why the hell are you saying no!?" She asked.

I sighed seeing I wasn't going to win this arguement. The smile James now wore was perfection.

"I will go pack then!"

* * *

James carried my bag through the terminal for me, I had packed pretty much everything I owned, terrified that I wouldn't be able to find anything nice to wear for the party tonight.

"Who will be there?" I asked of the party, as I looked at James but only seeing my own reflection in his sun glasses that he wore.

"Every body who is any body!" James replied sitting down in the departure lounge of the airport.

"One direction?" I asked.

James raised his eyebrow. "Maybe! Which one is your favorite?" He asked. No doubt I wouldn't be allowed near my favorite.

"I don't really like them that much" I lied, a little grin dancing on my lips.

James chuckled then stood back up as he heard our aisle numbers being called out; ready to board the plane.

I followed him up to the handling agent that wore far too much make-up to be handed tickets as her job. It looked like she had just come from a stage show.

The man that was in front of us was asking about in-flight meals.

"Sir, any queries will have to be dealt with on board with one of the flight attendants" the make up lady replied to him.

James gave me a gentle elbow to the ribs to say "guy in front is a jack ass."

I chuckled at him.

"But do you think the meal I have brought with me could be warmed up on the plane?" The man asked.

The woman narrowed her eyes at this jobs-worth guy. "Sir, no meals are heated on flight, they are cooked prior to boarding" she replied politely.

"I was told when I booked the tickets that I would be allowed to take my own meal on board. If I don't eat before 6 I get terrible gas" the man moaned.

James and I got the chuckles.

I think the handling agent was also trying to hide a smile. "Sir, I'm very sorry, they must of meant your own food, not a warm meal, but you are causing a queue. One of the flight attendants will be able to straighten things out on board." She smiled and reached over for mine and James' tickets.

The man huffed and walked off.

James and I made our way down the flight ramp, following the guy down only to get stuck behind him again as he argued with the flight attendant about his meals in the doorway of the plane.

James took my hand and squeezed past him, we made our way to our seats.

"That guy! Oh my god" James said to me as he stuffed our hand luggage in the over head compartment.

"I know right! Total moron!.. James I've got the window seat, can we swap? I don't really like to look out while im thousands of miles in the air."

James grinned at me. "That's fine... if your scared I can hold you tight?" He replied.

"I might take you up on that offer" I flirted back. God he was gorgeous!

James sat down in his window seat and I snuggled up in to his large muscly arms next to him.

"Will viola be there?" I asked once again of the party.

"Yeah she said she was going, she goes every where with Logan. He can't get enough of her." James explained.

"Sounds like someone I know" I replied with a wink. The annoying man who was in front of us in the queue then came to claim his seat. Unfortunately it was next to me.

I felt James dig me in the ribs again.

I smiled at the man who stood looking somewhat confused.

"I think your in my seat?" He eventually said trying to work it out in his head.

"No dude these are ours" James said leaning forward. Talking to the guy.

The man then walked off to a despairing looking flight attendant.

"That guy!... fuck, I honestly have to sit with him?" I moaned to James.

James chuckled at me. "Window seat is looking mighty good now huh." He laughed.

"If I could trade I would!" I giggled grabbing his hand.

"Can I see your tickets please?" The flight assistant asked James and I. The annoying man looking irate as he stood next to her.

James passed her over the tickets.

She looked at them then handed them back to James, turning to the annoying man.

"Your ticket is for this seat!" The attendant said to the man, waving her hand at the spare seat next to me.

"But I specifically asked for a middle seat" the man moaned.

"I'm sorry sir. Your ticket is for this seat... technically it is middle" she replied; looking at the row of three seats that James and I were joined on to. He was still going to be situated in the central area of the plane.

"But this is an aisle seat. I get nauseous!" The man complained.

"Is this guy for real?" James whispered in to my ear.

I chuckled and buried my head in to his big beautiful arm once more. James felt so safe and protective. I loved having this big burly beast of a man as my boyfriend.

Holy fuck! Is that what James is? James maslow is MY boyfriend?

I got the giggles at this insane knowledge.

"What are you laughing at now?" James mused, kissing the top of my head. I noticed the annoying guy had sat down next to me. He was looking through the air line magazine that was in the pouch in front of him.

"Just realising how crazy my life has become. Your amazing James!" I replied.

James smiled, he folded his arm around my neck. "I think this is going to be one of my better flights" he whispered, leaned his face in so close to me then kissed me. Once again teasing me with his tantalizingly warm tongue. His cool breath smelt good, his arm around my shoulders keeping me warm from the ice cold air con that blew in the plane.

I felt so overwhelmed by him still.

As James pulled away he rubbed his thumb on my jaw line. "Your so beautiful" he said. His brown eyes, so honest and pure.

I smiled at him then was about to enjoy another of his immaculate kisses when the person in front of James jacked their seat right back. Reclining it in to his knees.

I frowned at the person that was now enjoying maximum comfort at James' expense. James rolled his eyes and hit the call button for the flight attendant. Being a frequent flyer I guess he was used to all this.

"Yes sir?" The well presented male trolly dolly asked James as he approached, in my opinion he looked extremely gay, but I wasn't sure if it was just the peach airline uniform he was forced to wear that made him appear that way.

James didn't even speak, he just gestured with his hand what the obvious problem was in front of him.

The male attendant then smiled and moved to the seat in front. "Excuse me sir, the seat has to remain in the upright position until after take off" he politely said.

The seat in front of James was then moved back , giving him the well needed leg room again.

The male attendant smiled at James then walked off. If I didn't know any better I would say he found James sexually attractive.

Never in my years had I had a boyfriend that attracted the attention of both sexes so easily. I guess that was the price I had to pay of having such an attractive man in my life.

James took it all in his stride, not even batting an eyelid. I then noticed the annoying guy next to me had hit the call button.

The male trolly dolly then turned on his heels, and made his way back to our row of seats.

"The air ducts aren't strong enough. I get motion sickness if I don't get enough air" the man complained.

"I can turn the power of the air con up for you sir?" The attendant asked. A fake smile on his face.

"Please!" The man replied.

The flight attendant then raised his arm to the personal flow of air the guy had above his head and turned up the velocity.

"Thank you" the man replied. The flight attendant smiled at both James and I, all three of us sharing the knowledge that the annoying man I sat next to was the biggest bell-end to grace our earth.

Once the attendant had walked away the man moved the position of his maximum flow, ice cold air, and it now blew in my direction, making me freezing cold, but him just right.

"Erm! Excuse me!?" James said angrily to the guy, but I took his hand and stopped him from speaking.

"Just let him have his air, I can put up with being a bit chilly" I whispered to James not wanting to spur the annoying guy on, he was obviously an attention seeking retard.

James frowned. "Fucktard!" He then said loudly in the annoying man's direction, but he was either oblivious to James or just ignoring him.

"Here.. put this on, gaby..." James said taking his leather jacket off and handing it to me. "So much for one of the better flights!?" He said sarcastically.

I smiled at the thought of wearing James' jacket. It smelt delicious to me. Kind of sweet but masculine all at the same time.

The airplane eventually took off.

"Where am I going to stay when I get to LA James?" I asked softly as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure gabs, I could ask viola if you could stay with her? At least your not on your own in a hotel" he replied.

I smiled at this answer. I was relieved that he wasn't expecting me to fall in to bed with him, I was more relieved that he actually thought like a gentlemen and not a man that is ruled by sexual desire.

"I would love that, it will be nice to get to know her" I replied. Then turned to look at the annoying man who was now dry heaving in to a sick bag.

My stomach turned at the sound of it. He wasn't shy with his noises. He was really putting it out there.

I looked at James who was now pulling a disgusted face as he too watched the guy trying to communicate to walruses in a paper bag... at least that's what it sounded like.

It was the female flight attendant that this time came up to see if she could help. She offered the man a drink of water.

"No... no.." He said to her. "Nothing will help. I need the middle seat" he said between heaves. Spitting in to the bag.

I looked at James and rolled my eyes. I detected the humour in James' beautiful brown eyes. He was enjoying the man's misfortune. He did kind of deserve it, I guessed.

"There is a spare window seat at the front of the plane sir... would you like to be relocated there?" The attendant asked.

"What good is a window seat! I booked middle!... not that I got it!" He raged.

"Sir you didn't book middle, you are sat in the seat you booked, I can assure you" she replied politely.

The man waved his hand as if to dismiss the attendant. She gave him an apologetic smile and walked away.

"I can't wait to show you off this evening gabs!" James then whispered to me. He scattered my face in delicate soft kisses. Making every hair on my body react to his romantic touch.

"I'm really-" I began but once again was interrupted by the dry heaving coming from the seat next to me.

"Im really excited, but so nervous" I eventually replied.

"Don't be nervous" James soothed.

"Excuse me!" The annoying man then said, rudely butting in to a conversation and cuddle I was enjoying with my beautiful James.

I turned to look at the man.

"Yes?" I questioned

"I think it would be best if we switched seats, don't you? I mean that is meant to be my seat anyway" the man said to me, talking to me like I was the one doing something wrong.

Once again James leaned forward, taking the matter in to his own hands.

"Dude, its not your seat! get over it!" he replied curtly.

James pulled me in closer to his body as his arm draped around me, his attempts to shield me from the mean man was the cutest display of affection I had ever witnessed.

I shut my eyes as I enjoyed the closeness of being with James. The sound of his breathing was the first thing I noticed.

This was then interrupted once again by some exaggerated dry heaving from the prick sat next to me. My blood boiled.

"For fucks sake!" I hissed, I undid my seat belt and stood up. "Take the fucking seat! Just stop... everything!" I snapped, waving my arms at him.

The man made a miraculous recovery from his "sickness" as he packed up his few things and switched seats with me.

James looked at me, he had the same disappointed eyes that I felt I had, knowing our cuddle time had officially ended.

I slumped down in to my seat with a huff!

The person on the plane intercom then announced that in-flight meals were soon to be given out.

I looked over to James, he was looking forward to some food. He hadn't eaten all day. He was however admiring the view out of his window.

The annoying guy that was now sat in between James and I was on his third trip to the toilet. I made an annoying face at him as he passed me once more. Then leaned over and tapped James, breaking him from his gaze out the window.

"This is seriously the worst flight ever!" He chuckled.

I smiled at him. "It can't get any worse" I replied and stole a quick kiss before the annoying man came back.

I noticed James frowning at him as the man settled back in to his seat. He was shuffling about and taking all the arm rest room. I gave James the look to say "deep breaths". He smiled at me then decided to ignore the man and go back to enjoying his window view.

While James was enjoying his view, I enjoyed mine! Looking at James was one of the many perks of dating him. His hair was amazing, his smile was amazing, his eyes were amazing... even the cute little mole on his neck that I had come to adore in the last three days was amazing.

My view was then blocked as the annoying man also decided he wanted to look out James' window.

It was the most bizarre thing I had seen. The man had his face pretty much next to James'. I saw James realise, but unable to turn his head as doing so would result in some closer than wanted facial contact

I did giggle as James was obviously very uncomfortable with this strange man sharing his view and personal space.

I wasn't sure whether to intervene. But it was the in-flight meals arriving that made the man take his proper position in his seat... well technically it was my seat.

James and I shared an amused look at each other as I raised my eye brow indicating that I had also experienced the man's obvious lack of people skills.

I unwrapped my meal. I felt fairly hungry myself. Even the smell of it made my stomach rumble. Despite it being crappy air line food I think James was treating it like it was a gourmet meal.

He was so hungry. I watched him as he layed his excited eyes on what to him, was a delicious first meal of the day. I saw him open it up and take great care of spreading his food out to make it look more pleasing to the eye.

I tried to block out the constant moans of the man sat in between James and I. Obviously not being allowed his own meal, he had a lot to say, despite not having anyone that was really wanting to listen to him.

I gave James one more look before he delved in to his meal. He smiled at me.

Directly he put his plastic fork in to the chicken that was on his plate, the idiot in front of James jacked his seat back again sending food flying all over James' lap, gravy soaking in to his expenses trousers.

James looked at me and laughed. I guess the flight could get worse...

* * *

Author note: written by treehatsrock and iloveeebtr. thanks to everyone who is reading. Reviewing and favouriting this story.

I know your probably thinking what was the purpose of this chapter as nothing significant actually happened. There is a method to my madness. And once again it's all about getting to know our characters and adoring them! The next chapter will have all the btr boys up to random things... and maybe a few other celebrity guest stars... who knows?!

Btrfanfiction1516, thank you for all your reviews on the chapters. It means a lot. I love feed back. It spurs me on to get out the next chapter quicker, so thank you. It's nice to know ppl are reading and wanting more!

You too musicrox14. Your reviews are appreciated!

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Hopefully I will be quicker with the next one.

What does every one think so far?

Xx Natalie xX


	5. Chapter 5

I had just made my self at home in Logan's house... I was staying as a guest in Logan Henderson's house. How the hell did this even happen?

A huge grin appeared on my face at how incredibly lucky I was.

"Everything okay gabs?" James asked as he squeezed my hand.

I came back to the here and now.

"Everything is perfect!" I smiled up to him.

I was staying with Logan and viola, in logans immaculate house in LA, getting ready to go to an A list celebrity party.

"You look lost gaby." James chuckled.

"I'm just blown away by all this... it's crazy... where is viola?" I asked feeling a little nervous. The reason I was staying at Logan's and not with James is because James wanted me to have female company so I didn't feel awkward in being alone with him in his own house... even though I really wouldn't mind being alone with James in his house. I actually think I would prefer that. Logan made me nervous just because I had spent so long being a Logan girl. Being in the same breathing space as him, let alone talking to him was hard for me to do without making myself look stupid.

"She is just getting changed." Logan revealed as he handed me a coffee from his state of the art perfect kitchen that we stood in. "How's your room Gaby? Everything you need in there?" He added.

I nodded at him like a happy dog. I heard James chuckle at me. It was painfully obvious to everyone that I was a Logan girl... well at least I used to be. I think I was pretty smitten as a James girl now.

"Well if there is anything you need just ask." Logan replied as he leant on his kitchen counter.

"Thank you!" I said to him, but it only came out in a tiny whisper. Once again I heard the chuckle from James and a small smile appeared on Logan's face as he too found it amusing that I wasn't able to talk to him like a normal person.

"I should get going really, I need to get ready myself." James said about the party this evening.

"Okay... I'm nervous." I revealed, I took a sip from my coffee to attempt to hide the scared stiff look on my face.

I noticed Logan make him self scarce as he left the room.

"Why are you nervous, silly?" James asked as he took the coffee cup from my hand and placed it on the kitchen counter. "I'm not going to leave your side once we are there, I'm going to show you off as my beautiful date, and people are going to say; wow! Who is that gorgeous girl that Maslow is with?" He smiled before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm not sure on the dress though James, I've never worn anything like that before." I replied, but only after stealing one more kiss from him.

"Trust me, you will look stunning in that dress!" James replied.

The minute we arrived in LA James had a look through my clothes that I had brought and decided that a new dress was definitely in order for tonight's celebrations. He took me to some posh looking store that I had never heard of, none of the clothes on the rails even had prices on. I dread to think how much he had to pay to make me look presentable. But he got me this beautiful black dress, that had a knee length tight pencil style skirt on it. I was fine with the dress until I realised it had some very revealing cuts in the fabric at the sides of the dress that showed off my bare skin all the way down to below my panty line. Even the side profile of my breasts were on display which I hated but James said it all looked amazing so I went along with it.

"I am excited! Just scared too." I giggled.

"You will be fine" he insisted.

I said my goodbyes to James and showered and straightened my hair to a sleek shiny goddess look. I put minimal make up on, not really needing much. Then put the dress on.

I had to hand it to James... I looked amazing! Like a star myself.

I strutted through to the kitchen to find viola in her own breathtaking dress. Hers was lilac, and no where near over the top as mine. I put that down to her choosing her own dress from her normal-person brain, and I had James choose mine who had obviously lived the celebrity life for a while now.

"Gaby you look amazing!" She said in her thick Spanish accent.

"Thanks so do you!" I replied eyeing over her dress once more.

Logan walked in dressed to the max himself. "Surrounded by beautiful ladies this early on in the evening is always a good sign." He said giving viola a kiss on the cheek.

Both viola and I smiled.

James arrived and the 4 of us got in to the taxi and made our way to the party...

* * *

"Oh my god... it's Justin Bieber!" I said to James standing frozen to the spot once we arrived and were walking through the venue.

"Would you like me to introduce you?" James said casually as he tried to pull me from my frozen position.

"Oh god... erm yeah... no! .. no I can't... oh god, look!" I said pointing to Demi Lovato.

James chuckled at me. "Don't point gabs... it's rude! He laughed lowering my arm and wrapping me in his. James placed a beautiful soft kiss on my lips. His tongue swept in my mouth. Slowly he pulled away.

"You look beautiful tonight." He beamed. Looking proudly at me.

"You look pretty hot yourself!" I replied taking in his breathtaking build that he had squeezed in to an expensive looking black suit.

James smiled. "C'mon let's get to our table then I will give you the low down on what usually happens at these things." He said.

I gripped James's hand tightly as he led me to a large rectangular, white clothed table. Logan and viola were already sat down. So was Kendall.

Carlos and Regan I noticed to be talking to three members of one direction.

"Hi." I said to Kendall. He had a face like a slapped ass.

"Alright." Was all he replied, eyeing up the expensive dress I wore. I saw James flash him a look to say there was no need to be rude to me.

"**_Logan just stop looking at her!_**" I heard viola snap.

I turned to see what was going on between Logan and viola.

"I was just seeing who was her date that's all babe." Logan reassured her as he continued to look at demi.

"Well don't think you are going to talk to her!" She then argued.

I felt kind of sorry for viola, it must be hard to live in the shadow of the superstars.

"Baby you know I love you... there's no need to get jelz." Logan said, sounding completely loved up by viola.

"Whatever... I will always be waiting for proof Logan." She said. I then noticed that both of them looked pretty drunk.

James sat me on his lap. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Viola will get drunk... probably make a scene then leave. Logan will leave about 2 seconds after with his tail between his legs." James whispered with a smirk. "Carlos will spend the evening talking to anyone he thinks is of value to him... he calls it networking. If you look closely you will see that Regan doesn't join in the conversations... she just acts like she is joining in." James whispered.

I looked back over to Carlos and Regan who were talking with zayn, niall and harry from one direction. James was right. Regan wasn't saying a word. She nodded and smiled in all the right places but it was Carlos that was doing all the talking.

"Why doesn't she join in?" I asked James.

James shrugged. "I don't really know her that well, she isn't the friendliest... she thinks she is better than this... " James replied in a whisper. Making goosebumps appear on my skin.

"Better than this?" I questioned. Looking around the room. The star studded party was full of lustre and expense. I very much doubt that Regan would of attended anything quite as grand as this on her own porn star status.

Once again James shrugged. "What about him then, what am I to expect from that!" I said looking at Kendall. His face looked so miserable.

James smiled as he looked at Kendall. "His date didn't show for him... just leave him be." James said giving me another kiss.

"And what about us? What is going to happen with us tonight?" I Smiled. Hoping that something would happen that I could go home and tell Meagan about.

I heard Kendall huff and puff in his bad mood as I sat next to him.

James smiled broadly. Talking louder just to annoy Kendall who was dateless even further.

"We... Gaby! We are going to have a fabulous evening of drinking.. dancing.. kissing!" He said with a smile kissing me on the lips. "And then I will take you back to Logan's and tuck you in... then say goodnight." He whispered in my ear. Placing another kiss on my lips.

His eyes twinkled at me as I smiled at him in response.

"_Logan for fucks sake!_" Came the unmistakable Spanish accent of viola.

James, Kendall and myself all turned to look at them now.

Logan was stood on his chair with his wine bottle in his hand and a key, dinging on the glass for everyone to shut up and look at him ready for what I guessed was a speech.

"Oh god!" I heard James mumble.

"Logan sit down dude." Kendall said to him. The fairly large room then fell silent.

Logan staggered around on his chair ignoring the words of advice from Kendall, he then decided that the table would be a better place to stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen... and demi." He said drunkenly, raising his wine bottle to greet all the confused looking people that gathered in the huge venue.

"I have an announcement to do... to make!" He corrected himself.

Viola looked mortified with embarrassment. I bet she wished she never mentioned anything now.

"This beautiful Spanish girl, sat right here sometimes feels that I don't love her as much as I should... so I wanted to let her know that I do!... I do love you viola...

"_You know you love me..._" Logan began singing. I think the entire population of people then turned around to look at Justin bieber as it became apparent his song was about to be murdered by an extremely drunk Logan Henderson declaring his love in the most bizarre way.

"..._I know you care,_

_Just shout whenever,_

_and I'll be there,_

_You are my love,_

_you are my heart_

_And we will never, ever, ever be apart.._." Kendall was in fits of laughter next to me. But Logan only had his eyes on viola.

"_Are we an item?_

_Girl, quit playin'_

_"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?..._" Logan continued. Judging by the look on violas face and the amazing way that Logan was singing the bieber song acapella she was convinced that she was the only one for him. I looked over to demi lovato who looked at Logan with amused eyes.

"Are you guys always this mental?" I asked James as we both sat looking up to Logan.

"Well... this is new!" James chuckled looking at Logan. "I think he really loves viola... she always gets green eyed monster on him though.

"The guys a fucking joke!" Kendall said bitterly in response to James. He also looked up at Logan.

"Aww Kendall it's sweet! Don't get all moody just because your date didn't show!" I said with a smile.

"What the fuck do you know about it!" Kendall snapped.

"_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine..._" Logan sang away to the love of his life.

"Sorry I didn't mean anything by it" I replied to Kendall. "It was just a joke... I'm sorry."

"Fuck you!" Kendall said dryly, then left the table.

Tears pricked at my eyes as I sat with my mouth hung open in response to the hurtful words that one of my idols had just spoken.

"Kendall!?" James called after him.

"I'm so sorry" I said emotionally to James.

"Gaby it's not your fault! He is a fucking jackass when he is in a mood." He said looking at the direction that Kendall just stormed off in.

"Shall I go after him and say sorry?" I asked sucking in at the tears that threatened me.

"No, I will go... don't get upset. He is moody! Don't take it personally." James replied standing up and placing me back in his seat.

I nodded. "Well tell him I didn't mean it." I said.

"I will... I won't be long" James said with a smile as he went off to see to his friend. I reached out for the drink in front of me. The crowd of celebrities cheered around me as Logan finished his song. He now had his face firmly attached to violas.

I finished two glasses of wine waiting for James to return but decided it best to visit the bathroom.

"Are you okay Gaby?" Viola asked as I stood up, she now had Logan's arm draped around her.

"Yeh... where is the bathroom?" I asked, looking confused.

Viola smiled, "just next to where you first walked in." She replied.

"Thanks!" I said with a grin. Then nervously walked my way to the toilet, weaving my way through celebrities.

The toilet was the largest poshest toilet I had ever been in, in my entire life.

It was going to take a long while before I got used to dating James and this lavish life style. I chuckled to myself and shook my head as I remembered Logan singing on the table once again.

I washed my hands and dried them, just as I was heading back to the party I walked past the end cubicle and heard someone crying.

Against my better judgement I knocked on the toilet door "Are you okay in there?" I asked.

A few more sobs came from the cubicle but it then unlocked and I saw Regan Valentine crying her heart out as she hid in the toilet.

"Regan?! What's wrong?" I asked.

Regan looked at me. She didn't look like she was about to get out so I walked in and closed the door, awaiting the reasons behind her heart felt tears...

* * *

Author note: apologies that this has taken so long to get updated, but I'm back on it now.

Thanks for everyone that has read and reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it Regan? Whats happened?" I asked reaching my hand out to hers.

"Like you care!" She hissed at me.

"I do care... I wouldn't of knocked on the door if I didn't care... did you and Carlos have a fight?" I asked.

She sobbed a bit more but shook her head. "No... Carlos is amazing! Completely amazing... it's everybody else. They hate me!" She said taking some toilet paper from the roll and attempting to save her mascara that was beyond saving.

"Regan I don't think people hate you... they just don't appreciate your line of work perhaps." I tried to explain.

Once again she shook her head. "Those one direction idiots out there... they think I'm just some kind of slut. The one with the big hair just asked for a fuck." She cried. "Then there is this!" She said handing me her phone.

I took it and looked at the screen. Regans notifications were there for Twitter. All of them were hateful... mostly from rushers, mentioning that Carlos was too good for her or being just down right nasty... I even read some telling Regan to kill herself.

I sighed. "Regan... look! These are just opinionated teenage girls that know nothing about you. If you love Carlos and Carlos loves you, then who cares what they say."

"I do!" She sobbed. "I honestly love Carlos with every ounce of my heart but I don't think I can carry on like this... I was thinking of ending it with him." She said then cried even louder in to her hands.

"Regan your being silly.. Carlos' fans will get used to you... maybe it wouldn't hurt if you were a bit nicer?" I said softly.

Regan looked up at me. "I'm nice! I've just been taught to act a certain way... its a bitchy world that I work in. You don't get any where being nice!" She said.

"Have you ever thought about giving up... the.. er... porn?" I tried to say as delicately as possible.

"What else am I going to do Gaby? Work in MacDonalds?" She said wiping at her face.

"Well... what would you prefer to lose, Carlos or your job?" I asked.

"My job!" She whispered out.

I smiled. "See, if those rushers or that idiot from one direction heard you say that then they wouldn't accuse you of being something your not... so don't worry yourself about it all Regan... just enjoy Carlos." I replied.

She gave me a teary smile. "Your a lot nicer than the Spanish one." She said.

"Viola is lovely... maybe we could all hang out while I'm here in LA?" I suggested trying to mange it clear that she wasn't hated by everyone.

Regan smiled once more. "I would like that... thanks Gaby." She said.

I returned the smile and stood up from my crouched position. "You gonna be okay? I expect James is looking for me." I replied.

With a nod Regan stood up. "Yeah... thanks Gaby. It's nice to tell someone how I feel. I don't like to worry Carlos with it all." She said.

"Your welcome.. I will see you out there." I replied with a grin, then made my way back to the party. James was however waiting for me outside the ladies.

"All okay?" He asked looking worried.

I slipped my hand in his. "Yeah.." I whispered. "Regan was crying... she is okay though." I revealed.

James gave me a beautiful smile. "You wanna skip this thing and go back to Logan's? I'm not really feeling it now." He said, leaning his back against the wall and pulling me in to him.

"Yeah sounds good... was Kendall okay?" I asked.

James rolled his eyes. "Kendall is... he is being awkward put it that way... tonight isn't as fun for you as I had of hoped. I bet your thinking we are all a bunch of weirdos."

I laughed at him. "That's why I'm a rusher in the first place isn't it?"

James threw his arm over me with a chuckle as he led me from the venue...

* * *

On returning to Logan's house James and I hung out in my guest room.

"Are you hungry?" James asked as he sat on the end of my bed.

"No... I'm fine." I replied as I sat next to him. The sexual tension was on fire between us.

James' eyes looked beautiful... so honest... so caring.

"I'm sorry tonight wasn't as good as I thought it would be." James said looking down at his feet. He looked awkward. Once again his self confidence disappearing.

I rubbed my hand on his face so he would look back up at me. "It's fine James... being with you is always amazing. Plus watching Logan sing on that table completed my life." I smiled.

James chuckled, his eyes once again gaining the motivation he needed from just a few positive words from me. "Gabs... can I ask you something?" He said shyly, once again looking at his feet.

Shuffling my backside a bit closer to him as we both sat on the edge of the bed I grinned. Never had I imagined that perfect James Maslow would be riddled with such confidence issues. He had the "fan smile" on his face. Nerves now getting the better of him.

"Of course you can." I replied in a whisper taking his hand.

James then looked me in the eye. All traces of any type of smile gone.

A long pause entered the atmosphere as James chose his words wisely..

"Are you falling in love with me?" He finally asked.

Emotion hit me hard as the question he just asked fired another million questions off in my own head.

"I.. I'm not sure what the right answer is James." I said stroking his hand with my thumb, I didn't want to say no and offend him but I didn't want to say yes and have him run a mile.

"The truthful one." James replied, now taking my one hand in both of his. I wasn't sure if he was pulling me in for a set up. A quick way to maybe get rid of me... but why would he drag me all the way out here to LA if he didn't have strong feelings for me?

"Okay... well in all honesty.. yes. I'm falling completely head over heels in love with you James... I'm sorry if that's too much too quick, but that is me being honest."

James didn't say anything. He smiled. He smiled his true smile at me, the one that reached his gorgeous eyes.

His lips then met mine.

My hand left his and found its rightful place on the side of his face as I caressed the stubble on his chin with my finger tips. His tongue, so warm and gentle found its way in to my mouth. It's touch so welcoming and soft.

I just wanted more and more from James. With my own confidence of wearing the most amazing dress that I had ever layed eyes on, I slipped my shoes off without breaking the contact of our lips. With the little bravery that I had I leaned my back down on the bed taking James and his kisses with me.

The feel of the vast weight from the muscle bound beauty that James was on top of me felt too good to be true.

I could still sense his shyness as his hands wanted to touch my body but he was too scared to go far.

James reluctantly left my lips and kissed my neck. Goose bumps once again being triggered by every sexual nerve ending in my body.

"I'm falling in love with you too Gaby." I then heard him whisper in my ear.

His head came up and we made eye contact in complete silence as we stared at each other in the new knowledge that we were at the beginning of something so incredible.

My heartbeat could be heard easily in the bedroom as it pounded hard in my chest.

James then got up. Leaving my body breathless as it yearned for the weight of him on me again but he sat up on the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused. Unsure of why he had stopped.

Looking at me with concerned eyes James took my hand. "No! Geez gabs, no course you haven't. I'm just trying to not get carried away." He replied.

A smile broke out on my face. "I was kind of hoping to get carried away... that's me being honest again." I said.

James flashed me a small smile . As I sat up next to him on the bed again. He kissed me softly on my lips. "I want things perfect Gaby. I don't want to rush." He whispered as he lingered just inches from my face.

I nodded. His romantic side making me fall even further in love with with him. "Ok." I replied with a smile, returning his kiss.

James enjoyed the kiss, he savored it. The longing in his lips made my heart ache.

"I'm gonna say goodnight." He whispered as he finally broke free from me.

Disappointment engulfed me, I didn't want to be alone tonight. But the prospect of the incredible romance that James offered me overwhelmed all my senses.

"I miss you already." I said without thinking. James smiled at my corny line.

"I will be back tomorrow, with fun stuff to do." He said huskily as he kissed me once again.

"I said to Regan we could all hang out." I replied giving him another kiss.

"Seriously?" James asked with amused eyes as he planted another kiss on my lips.

"I'm too nice for my own good." I hushed out. Kissing him back but this time allowing my tongue to arouse him.

James continued my kiss. His eyes closed and the bulge in his pants became more and more noticeable.

"I love you." He said for the first time as he broke free.

"I love you too" I replied.

James left me with the most amazing smile I had ever seen on him. My bedroom door clicked shut and I was alone. I flopped back on to my bed and stared at the ceiling.

My own amazing smile wouldn't leave me...

* * *

Author note: thanks to everyone that is reading and to the great reviews for the last chapter.

Rusher1: "Regan seems friendly?" I'm assuming sarcasm in that review, lol. After this chapter we know a little bit more about her but is she nice or not? Only time will tell I guess...

Guest (btrfanfiction1516): thanks for the review. We are a little clearer on what's wrong with Regan now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Will update soon! Hopefully with a little bit more romance and maybe an insight in to some kind of plot... coz it is a good one!

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning soon arrived, I felt awkward at first. Not feeling it was right to go wandering around Logan's house. But I found both him and viola in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Oh dear!" I said with a chuckle as I looked at their faces.

Logan smiled at me. "We drank a bit too much." He said stating the obvious.

"And sang a bit too much!" Viola smiled as she leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek. His cheeks flushed red as he was reminded of his drunken antics.

"Gaby there is cereal in that cupboard, or just help yourself to whatever you can find." Logan said rubbing his head.

"Cereal is great. Thanks.. that bed was so comfy too." I mentioned, being polite, thinking of things to say to him was hard without making myself look like a weirdo.

"Good! Glad you slept well." Logan said with a smile.

"Did you see regan much last night? She was upset." I explained.

I saw viola roll her eyes. "She is an attention seeker!" She said then mumbled something in Spanish.

"She seemed genuinely upset last night!" I replied defensively. I know what I saw

" El burro sabe mas que tu" viola replied.

"I don't speak Spanish.. what does that mean?" I asked annoyed.

Viola smiled. "She is misleading you... excuse me!" She then said as she got up from the table. The look that Logan was giving her now wasn't the friendliest as they parted company.

"Sorry about her... she doesn't do hang overs well." He said.

I shrugged, taking my seat at the table. "It's fine. I said that Regan could hang out with us all... is that going to be a problem?" I questioned.

"No, James called me this morning. Said we were off out. He didn't say where though. It's good that your trying to get everyone on the same page. We usually just do our own thing." Logan replied.

"I don't want to go treading on anyone's toes." I said softly.

Logan laughed. "You worry too much. So what happened with you and James... I noticed that you left early. It was only viola and me at the party in the end."

I grinned. "Nothing happened as such. Kind of said we loved each other though." I Replied going bright red.

"Woooooo!" Logan said with a chuckle. "Love huh... I'm happy for you. It's about time James found someone."

"Thanks. So Regan and Carlos didn't stay long last night then?" I asked.

"Nope! After the James and Kendall fiasco I didn't see any of you guys again." Logan said as he took a bite from his toast.

"James and Kendall fiasco? What do you mean? I know Kendall was in a mood but James just said he was being awkward." I said concerned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary really. Kendall had too much to drink before he got there and took a swing at James... I'm guessing you were a shoulder to cry on for Regan while that happened." He revealed.

My mouth hung open. "Kendall punched James?" I queried.

Logan laughed. "Not quite, he tried but missed then fell over."

"Oh poor Kendall.. I feel really bad now! I was teasing him because his date didn't show up. Who was she?" I asked.

Logan shrugged. "No idea. But him and James are either best friends or winding each other up rotten.. they are always arguing so don't worry about it." Logan said with a smile.

It was then looking at that smile that I realised I had a normal conversation with logan for once. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"Maybe after James has taken us on this mystery tour today we could all hang by the pool? Have a bbq or something? When do you go back home?" Logan asked.

"Tomorrow" I said sadly. "But that sounds awesome... bbq with btr!" I grinned.

Logan opened his mouth to say something but then stopped.

"What?" I smiled nervously. Thinking I had cereal on my face, as I wiped at my mouth.

"I take it you haven't had "the chat" yet?" Logan questioned.

"The chat? What chat?" I asked amused.

"It's usually Carlos that does it. But I expect James will give you the run down. Basically it's what goes on between btr stays between btr. We get in to a lot of trouble if things get leaked... we have a squeaky clean image to maintain that pays the bills, so..." he trailed off.

I nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't tell anyone anything that gets said or happens with you lot." I replied. Now feeling a bit disappointed as I wanted to tell Meagan about Logan singing on the table and how big the boner was that James had last night.

Logan smiled. "It's just for image... not that we care really." He replied as I heard a car door slam shut from outside. "Sounds like your lover boy is here early." Logan then added.

To my surprise James just walked in the house. I'm guessing he was a regular visitor and didn't need to knock.

He gave me a beautiful smile before delivering his immaculate lips on my face.

"I will give viola a shout then we can get going." Logan said as he walked out the kitchen after putting his dish in the sink.

"Why didn't you tell me Kendall got nasty last night." I moaned at James now we were alone. I placed my hands on his broad chest. His body heat radiating through the t-shirt he wore.

James laughed. "Kendall is always nasty." He replied. "I like this..." he then whispered as he run his finger along the top of my thong that had sneaked out from my denim shorts.

I flushed red as I tucked my sexy pink under wear away. "Maybe you can get a better look at that later on." I said bravely.

James backed away. His nervous smile making an appearance. It crossed my mind that maybe he was a virgin. Surely that couldn't be possible though.

"You okay.. sorry if I was a bit forward." I then said taking his hands.

"I'm fine... shit sorry.. gabs your so beautiful that I can't believe that you want me." He said pulling himself in closer too me again.

"James your so handsome and... well look at you! Your you!" I laughed. "Your beautiful inside and out. Why on earth would anyone not want you?" I said giving him a kiss.

"I love you." He replied with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around him. He was so big and broad that my arms couldn't fit around him. I was tiny in comparison. "Love you too." I smiled.

* * *

The journey to the mystery outing that James was taking us to wasn't very long but viola was making it longer with her terrible singing voice that amused everyone. She knew it was terrible but she loved the fits of giggles that Logan would get in to whenever she sang. Katy Perry was being murdered by her in the back seat of James' car.

"Holy shit viola... I can't take any more." James laughed as he drove. He then turned the radio off.

"Oh James, you kill joy." She smiled.

"Gaby, Logan says we are having a bbq later. How about we let the boys have fun and we do the cooking!" She then said.

"Yeah sounds good. Regan will be there too though... Is she okay to join in on this cooking thing?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure why not! More the merrier huh!" She relented. I'm guessing that Logan must of had a word in her ear. But she seemed cheery enough.

James parked up just before 1pm. It turned out I was now on a double date to the circus that was in town and the fun fair that sat next to it.

"Oh my goodness! James this is amazing!" Viola said as she clapped her hands in excitement.

James raised his eyebrow to me before we got out the car as if to ask me if I thought it was amazing.

"It beats bowling" I replied.

"Well here's hoping we don't get mugged this time round." James said with a smile.

Once we exited the car. James placed his hand firmly in mine as we looked around. Viola looked as if she had never been on a day out before. She acted like an over excited small child as she pointed to all the rides and attractions that took her fancy.

Logan took it all in his stride as he placed his arm casually around his Spanish goddess.

"Oh my!" Viola said as she stood in awe of the hall of mirrors. She then looked the opposite side and saw the worlds worst ghost train. But violas eyes lit up.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Logan whispered to her as James snuck a crafty kiss on my lips.

Having people speak in a different language I didn't understand was irritating. "What did he say?" I asked James.

"He asked what she wants to do." James replied.

I smiled at Logan as he looked so incredibly loved up himself as he pressed his face in to hers stealing his own kiss.

Viola opted for the hall of mirrors. Pulling Logan in with her. I then did the same to James.

"I bet I can beat you out!" Viola said to Logan as we all entered the reflective madness of corridors and dead ends.

"Deal!" Logan smiled at her. "See you at the end." he said then walked off in an opposite direction to viola.

"You up for a race?" James asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"What do I win?" I replied with a cheeky grin.

James kissed my lips. "Anything you want!" He whispered.

I thought for a moment. "Okay if I win and get out of the maze before you... I don't want to stay at Logan's tonight... I want to stay with you!" I stipulated.

James smiled softly at me. He nodded. "Okay deal." He replied nervously.

"I'm good so I will give you a head start." I gestured for him to leave down one of the 3 paths.

James smiled at me then fled. Unfortunately for him and his nerves I knew a brilliant trick for mazes, by placing my left hand on the glass and following it round not breaking contact I will find the way out! It worked every time. And I smiled to myself that I was in for some maslow fun tonight knowing I would win!

* * *

Author note: thanks for reading. Treating you today with two chapters! So who do you think will win?


End file.
